my_wings_of_fire_tribes_and_propheciesfandomcom-20200213-history
SunWings
Queen Amber sat on her bejeweled throne, looking nervously toward the direction of the rising sun. In her mind, she knew that the day was coming, the time where her tribe was the strongest. Either way, she still was scared. Some ArcticWing prisoners had escaped and captured her handsome son, Prince Aureate. She knew that they were demanding a ransom for the young prince. Queen Polar had tried to stop the ArcticWing outlaws, but failed and her husband, King Penguin, had been severely injured. Amber's husband, King Halcyon, had been best friends with the ArcticWing king since they were small dragonets, and he was off visiting his pal. Queen Amber's heart thumped with trepidation. Her spies had reported hearing that there was an audacious plan to kidnap all the royals of the SunWings, and that she was next. She was flying. She didn't dare stop soaring above the Sunrise Peaks, the border to the Sun Kingdom. Her blue-green wings flapped furiously to gain height, and her brow furrowed with fear and determination. Technically, she was a thief and outlaw in the Ocean Kingdom. But she was just a dragonet! A princess of all things! Why would she, Princess Pearl, be exiled away to the Volcano of Treachery? All she did was take a ruby necklace from her mother's treasury to wear for the Aerial Jubilee. But of course her mother was so important that no one, not even her daughter, could borrow a random necklace for just one night. Anyway, she was lucky enough to fly to the volcano without a chaperone, so she was flying to the Sun Kingdom. She had secretly communicated with the prince of the SunWings to arrive in his private palace and live there with him until Queen Amber and Queen Aquamarine negotiated for her amnesty. Aureate and Pearl had met at their school, Diamond Academy and became good friends. Pearl had been swept off her feet when she met the charming prince and had a teensy crush on him. Her dreams came true when he asked her to go to the Jubilee with him. But then, the ruby necklace situation happened. Even though she had tarnished her reputation, he still was her friend. She knew that he would keep her safe, no matter what happens. Prince Aureate had no clue why the ArcticWings would want him as a hostage. For money? Jewels? Or even respect? But no one would dare respect and think highly of dragons that kidnapped princes. He was scared down to the tips of his wings, yes, but just why? Why? Aureate thought of how powerful her mother and father were in Celeruleania. They could easily just take back their son with their huge army. Obviously they could overpower a few ArcticWings. But then why were they not here, to take back their beloved son? Questions crowded in his mind and he became more curious as each and every moment passed by. Then something heavy hit him in the head, and he passed out. Amber had to take action. She had to. But she was afraid. Afraid! Her mind was yelling, "Do it! Go and get your son! NOW!" As a young dragonet, she was told that SunWing queens were the most courageous dragons in Celeruleania. Queen Amber took a shaky breath. She was going to bring her son back into the warmth and golden sun of her kingdom. She was going to. Princess Pearl landed elegantly on the stairs in front of Prince Aureate's palace, the Palace of Infinite Day. She took the bronze sun-shaped knocker in her talons and dropped it. The knocker hit the door and created three sonorous thumps. She stood their patiently, with her chin raised, wings folded against her sides, and tail curling inward, to the right. This royal OceanWing pose took her three years to master, but once known, it commanded respect whenever she struck it up. Suddenly, the gilded doors of the palace yawned open, and in Pearl's way was a elderly servant. "Servant, I am Princess Pearl of the OceanWings, second heir to the throne of the Queen. I request to be shown to my private room, by invitation of His Majesty Prince Aureate of the SunWings.", demanded Pearl. "Your Highness, you must certainly know His Majesty the Prince has been captured.", the servant replied in a weak but proud voice. "Thank you for that information, but as I have stated, I demand to be shown my room. According to Prince Aureate, he gave the Head of Servants that information. If you can, please get the Head and bring him or her to me as quickly as possible. Thank you", Pearl stated in a blase voice. "Of course, of course, Your Majesty. Please, wait here in the Gold Antechamber.", the servant said. Pearl sat down on the plush chair and inspected her scales to make sure they were spotless and gleaming. She rubbed at an tiny smudge on her tail. OceanWings hated smudges. A few moments later, a orange-yellow SunWing stepped daintily in the room. "Your Highness Princess Pearl" she said. "I am Sundrop. I will show to your room. Please know that my master, Prince Aureate, is not here, so the royal in charge is his half-sister, Sunrise. If you have any questions about the housekeeping in the Palace, please ask me." Pearl replied in a grateful tone. "Thank you, Sundrop. Now, show me to my pavilion." They walked down seemingly infinite corridors all painted gold, orange, amber, yellow, and with torch holders made to look like rays of sun grasping the torch. The two female dragons arrived in front of a set of copper doors with suns engraved all over it so it looked like they were all participating in a elegant, complicated dance. The servant swung the doors open. "Your Highness? This is your room, the Pavilion of the Sun-Lit Sea." The place was gleaming with copper and bronze, with bits of blue glass adorning the walls. The bed was made with blue and gold silk in a wing pattern and pearls encrusted the sides of the paintings, windows, and mirrors. Fiery gold and red drapes hung from the matching colored ceiling. There was shiny mahogany dresser and night desk with shiny blue metal knobs. A sliding blue-stained glass door led to a deck made of polished mahogany overlooking the sea on the western border of the Sun Kingdom. "It's...perfect.", Pearl breathed. "Yes, Your Highness. It was designed, along with another wing of rooms, to accommodate visiting OceanWings. Although, this specific OceanWing dormitory was specially modified by Prince Aureate himself. I would assume, just for you. All of the regular OceanWing rooms does not have the pearls on the sides of these windows. A little yet expensive play on your name, I would think." Sundrop replied with a slight touch of envy. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll go to the Housekeeping Center. I am needed there." "Thank you, Sundrop. I will personally arrange a banquet in honor of you when I get back to the Ocean Kingdom for your help. Your service is greatly appreciated." Pearl replied. Sundrop bowed and sashayed away. Pearl examined the room and laid down on the silky bed. She sighed. Why was Aureate kidnapped? Why did people want him? Of course, he was valuable, but why not kidnap an actual heir to the throne? Or even Queen Amber? She was so perplexed and confused, but determined. No matter what, she would fight to get Aureate back, no matter the odds. This is the end of the SunWing backstory. Also, this is how the Great SunWing-ArcticWing war began. (The War is still going on) To fill up some holes in the story, Princess Pearl and Queen Amber are collaborating to get Prince Aureate back, and so since Pearl is working for a noble cause, the OceanWing queen has agreed to let her back into the tribe. But since she is too busy trying to help find Aureate, she has not returned to the Ocean Kingdom.